


The Moon and His Sun

by oceanatydes



Category: Starfighter (Comic), Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: M/M, V CUTE, cutie babs, it's??? kinda helios' perspec, v sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanatydes/pseuds/oceanatydes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helios and his thoughts about Selene. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon and His Sun

Perhaps he was called Selene because he was the moon to your night sky.   
  
Illuminating the black canvas, shone brighter than anything else around him.   
  
Shedding light in the dark, guiding those who are lost   
  
Home.   
  
_Home_.   
  
His arms feel like home and his kisses taste like honey.   
  
He feels like heaven, no, he **_is_** heaven.   
  
Heaven personified and he has blessed you with his beautiful presence.   
  
Presence.   
  
_Presents_.   
  
He took care of you, always flushed or worried about something or the other.   
  
He looked after you, always blushing at the thought of you.   
  
He kept his promises to you, never once faltering when it came to protecting you.   
  
He loves you, loved you, will love you.   
  
Future, past, _present_.   
  
You are so grateful for him.   
  
Perhaps that is why they call it a gift.   
  
_Gift_.   
  
He has the gift of light, imbued in his smile, the one that makes your heart flutter each time it is shown.   
  
His laugh is the twinkling of chimes and the hummingbird's melody that spews life into the evergreen blooming flowers of spring.   
  
_Spring_.   
  
Eyes like spring, mesmerizing, inviting, warm, welcomed.   
  
_Warm_.   
  
His gestures are soft, warm.   
  
His hands gentle, careful with you.   
  
As if you were fragile, an object to be treated with the utmost of care.   
  
He brought you peace, like the morning dew found after a rain shower.   
  
Peace.

With him, you found it. 

And with you, he found himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!!! My fourth work eeps!! 
> 
> (The sf:e tag is /seriously/ lacking in selene/helios tbh, but then again, so is everything else. They are just too cute together. Hands down my favorite route in sf:e; love them both bunches.)
> 
> Correct me on any ooc-ness, you know the drill. uvu 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and have a lovely rest of your day! 
> 
> (written 6.12.15)


End file.
